1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a power supply system and a container data center including the power supply system.
2. Description of Related Art
A power supply system converts the voltage of a commercial power to a certain voltage and supplies power to a container data center. However, electricity is wasted in the transmitting the power to the container data center.